1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to building gutters, to methods for attaching a gutter to a building.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of gutters, gutter systems, and eave troughs, many of which have a lower trough member open at the top for receiving water flowing from above, generally from a sloping roof. Examples of such gutters, etc. are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,835; 4,385,010; 4,254,594; and 873,407.
The prior art also discloses a wide variety of gutters and troughs that include an enclosed hollow body with flow openings in the top or in the front side. Such items are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,727; 4,912,888; 4,727,689; 4,667,448; 4,631,875; 4,457,570; 4,435,925; 4,418,504; 4,411,110; 3,080,682; 3,053,393; 2,935,954; 2,851,969; 2,674,961; 2,583,422; 2,423,923; 2,271,081; and 2,120,395. Some of these patents disclose a system with a member that extends from a roof and covers or overlaps a gutter; e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,448; 4,631,875;4,435,925; 4,418,504; 3,080,682; 3,053,393; 2,935,954; 2,851,969; 2,674,961; 2,583,422.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient building gutter system that is easily attached to a building, that simplifies building construction, and that adequately collects and conveys water flowing from a roof while inhibiting clogging by debris and leaves.